


Found My Way Home

by Alexander_L



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: "Oh my god you're alive. I thought you were dead. I'm so relieved!" sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Hapithea? Is that a thing? It is now, POV Hapi, Porn with Feelings, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_L/pseuds/Alexander_L
Summary: After falling in love with Dorothea during their school days, Hapi thought she had lost her forever once the war started and Dorothea went to Enbarr. Then after two long years of separation, Dorothea returns to Abyss.
Relationships: Hapi/Dorothea Arnault
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Found My Way Home

### Hapi

When Yuri-bird asked if one of us could run a quick patrol around the monastery to check if our merchants had been able to make it past the outlying villages without being beset upon by bandits, I’d leapt at the chance to go. 

Damn five-hour-ago Hapi, so young, so naive and optimistic. Damn that bitch, thinking going up to the surface was a good idea. Abyss might be lacking in fresh air and wide-open spaces, but you know what it also doesn’t have? Rain.

Drenched to the bone, I huddle deeper into my cloak, even though it offers little protection.

Jasper trots along through the mud and rain-slicked grass without protest, but his head is lowered and his big scruffy ears are drooped. Leaning forward to pet his neck, I whisper, “I’m so sorry I brought you out into this wretched storm.”

He whinnies sharply and jerks his head up and for a second I think he is angry, then I realize that he is staring ahead at something down the road, his ears pricked up and at attention. I follow his gaze, squinting to see through the twilight made dark and heavy by the sheets of rain. 

But it’s just a lone figure, walking slowly through the mud and pools of water in the wagon wheel ruts in the road. Extinguishing the magic I had ignited out of defensive habit, I rein in Jasper and wait for the person to approach. Even when they are only forty or fifty feet away, I still can’t see who it is so I call out, “Who goes there?”

The figure stops abruptly, then bolts into a stumbling run towards me.

“Shit,” I swear and start to summon my magic back to life.

“Hapi? Oh goddess, Hapi is that you?”

I freeze at the sound of that beloved voice I thought for sure I would never hear again. 

After Garreg Mach fell two years ago, Dorothea returned to Enbarr to make sure her opera friends were safe. She said she would try to return, but she never did. Yuri had his spies try to find her but she vanished from Enbarr after several weeks. We had both assumed she was dead.

I mourned her. I threatened to ride off to Enbarr myself to look for her, only to be stopped by Yuri who knew such a decision would be the death of me. And then I gave up hope. It was never a conviction I had much of to begin with and since most of it was brought to life, nurtured and wrapped up in my love for Dorothea, it had died with her after the war began and she left.

“Hapi?” she calls again, closing the distance between us and I realize that I haven’t answered her. I’ve been too paralyzed by the chaotic tumble of emotions and thoughts in my head.

“Thea.” I intend to shout it, but it comes out as a hoarse sort of plea. “Thea? You’re alive?”

Leaping out of Jasper’s saddle, I run the last few steps between us but stop right in front of her, staring at her desperately to reassure myself this isn’t some cruel illusion or daydream.

But it is her. It really is. 

She’s dressed in a ragged cloak that does as little to keep her dry as mine and she’s absolutely soaked and bedraggled, her long hair tucked under a cap and her skin pale from the cold. But she is still so beautiful she takes my breath away and when I dare to raise my eyes to meet hers, my heart skips a beat to see the same love and relief in them that I feel.

“Hapi, I-” She chokes on a sob and throws her arms around me, burying her face in my neck. 

Still too stunned to say anything, I hug her and feel the way her body is trembling. Whether from shivers or because she is crying, I can’t tell.

“You’re alive,” I repeat, although it’s a pretty stupid thing to say, I guess.

“I’m so sorry,” she says, pulling back and taking my face in her hands. “I meant to come back immediately but I kept getting delayed. There were people who needed help and I couldn’t just pass by. But every time I stopped to help someone, it set me back and I was trying to stay hidden so I couldn’t easily send word and I…” She stops her slightly-hysterical apology and looks at me earnestly. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re alive,” I say, yet again. 

_Good fucking Seiros, get it together, Haps._

“You’re alive and that’s all that matters,” I add and kiss her recklessly. I don’t know if she still feels the same way about me that she used to; maybe I should have asked first. But I’m barely thinking coherently right now and her big, beautiful eyes were staring at me, and her lips were wet from the rain and-

Her hands slip into my hair and she kisses me back passionately. All my fears slip away and I pull her closer, kissing her until we are both out of breath.

“What are you doing out here?” Dorothea asks as we pull back, panting for breath.

“Patrol. Come on, let’s get you back to Abyss so you can dry off and eat something warm. You look like you’re freezing,” I reply, taking her hand and leading her back to Jasper.

I help her into the saddle then swing up behind her and nudge Jasper into a canter back towards the monastery. He is tired from his slog in the storm, but the prospect of a warm stable and dry hay motivates him and he runs hard back to the shelter of Abyss.

There is no chance to talk as we ride with the rain and wind whipping at us, and as soon as we set foot outside the stable, Yuri appears and steals Thea’s attention for a few minutes, asking her questions about where she has been and how she ended up back here.

I listen to her story, heart swelling with pride as she tells him of her escape from Enbarr and her travels across Fódlan, fighting off bandits, nursing wounded people back to health, taking care of orphans – all the ridiculously compassionate stuff I would expect from her. After all it is that extraordinarily kindness of hers that made me fall in love with her in the beginning.

After Garreg Mach had learned of the existence of Abyss, Dorothea had been the first who ventured down not out of curiosity or on a dare but with the purpose of helping. She brought food and supplies, she filled the quiet melancholy halls with her singing and she completely enchanted me with the duality of her fierce teasing spirit and gentle heart.

But now I almost wish she could have been a colder and more selfish person so that maybe she could have come back to me sooner.

There are plenty of sick and wounded people to heal in Abyss and plenty of pitiable orphans to care for. But she’s right: it’s not in her nature to pass by someone who is in need and not stop to help them. As much as it is the thing that kept us apart, it is also something about her I treasure.

“Yuri-bird, stop chirping incessantly at her,” I interrupt finally, shooting him a glare. “Can’t you see we’re drenched and freezing?”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it. It’s too good to see a familiar face again,” he says with a charming smile. “Go dry off and warm up. I’ll ask someone to bring you some food and hot tea.”

“Do we have any whiskey somewhere?” I ask. “Because if we do, bring that with the tea, will you?”

Yuri winks at us. “Coming right up.”

“You don’t have to make such a fuss over me. I’m fine,” Dorothea says as I lead her impatiently through the corridors of Abyss, my hand clutching hers tightly.

“You’re going to catch a cold,” I reply. “Let me take care of you.”

With her mission being to help others, I doubt she has made much time to take care of herself. That is my job now.

Thea is silent for a moment, then she says, “I’ve missed you more than I can say. It’s good to be home.”

I give her a questioning look and she adds, “I know I never lived down here, but then again I’ve never really lived anywhere. I’ve always drifted. There’s no place in the world that’s really home for me. Home is the people I love.”

The way she says the word _‘love’_ makes me so emotional I have to look away from her because I have no idea how to be that wonderfully sincere and open back with her. We only ever said that word to each other once back in our school days. But even in this brief time I’ve seen her, I can tell that something in Dorothea has changed. No, not changed, just deepened. She wears her true emotions in her expression more seriously now.

Finally we reach my destination: the small bathhouse formed from a natural hot spring that is the one and only luxury of living in Abyss. Making sure no one else is in it, I usher Dorothea in and lock the door behind us.

“Ohhh, thank heavens. This is exactly what I need,” she says with a low moan of relief that makes my face flush.

Stripping off her clothes without a moment’s hesitation, she climbs into the water naked and breathes a sigh of relief. Then she glances up at me and says, “Aren’t you going to join me? You’re freezing too.”

I didn’t really have a plan in mind other than warming her up before she got chilled and now that I’m here I realize that the only two choices I have are both awkward ones. Either I get in the water with her, which I certainly can’t do clothed, or I leave, which would be weird and possibly hurtful.

But Thea has never seen me naked – not all the way at least. Our hot and heavy kisses never went further than that and even the few times we spent the night together, I kept at least some clothes on. 

“What’s wrong?” she asks in concern.

“Nothing, I-” 

_Stop being pathetic_ , I tell myself and start undressing. Most of my skin I have no problem baring. My midriff and legs are free of scars and I have no problem showing off my body with a low-cut top. But the vicious scars across my back are ones I have always kept hidden – strange symbols and precise surgical cuts from the dark days.

But Thea is a healer. She has seen her fair share of scars. And as I study her body in the warm lantern light, I can see that she has several of her own, including a long one across her stomach where she must have caught the tip of a blade in a fight.

Fuck it. 

I take off my underclothes and step into the water, instantly soothed by the heat relaxing my travel-sore muscles and bringing life back to my stiff, frozen body.

Dorothea slips her arm around my waist and tugs me over to the stone bench along the wall of the hot spring. “Thank you,” she says. “I feel like a new person.”

I smile at her, determinedly keeping my eyes on her face and resisting the urge to gaze in rapture at her mesmerizing body.

She studies my expression for a moment then asks, “Are you glad to see me? I can’t quite tell. Something is bothering you.”

“I’m just… I’m just a little stunned. I can’t believe you’re-” I stumble around for the words then blurt out, “I mourned for you, Thea. I thought you were dead. Having you back is… I don’t know how to say it. I have missed you so much and I loved you so much and I still love you-”

She interrupts me with a kiss, pulling my hips over so that I am straddling her. Brushing her wet, tangled hair out of her eyes, I cradle her face in my hands and kiss her back, all the longing and heartbreak mixed with the joy of seeing her again creating a frantic sort of passion between us.

Before I know it, my hands have strayed from her head and are exploring all the lines of her body, the soft swell of her breasts and the hard muscle on her arms, toned from years of wielding a sword. I can’t help it – soon my hands are on her hips, reveling in the curve of them and the irresistible softness of her thighs.

She gasps against my lips and I yank my hands away self-consciously, wondering if it was alarm that caused her to make that noise. Did I cross a line? 

But she catches my wrist and tugs my hand back down to massage her thigh. Slowly, she guides it upwards until it is between her legs. She pauses and stops kissing me, looking questioningly into my eyes.

“Hapi, I’ve… I’ve missed you so much and all I can think of right now is kissing you and touching you. Is it too much for you? I want you, but I’m not pressuring you-”

“Fuck, I want you so badly,” I say and lean back in to kiss her again, this time with my tongue playing with hers until our lips are slick and the kiss has gotten sloppy with desire and desperation.

When I brush my fingers across her clit, she gasps again and moans into my mouth. The sound evokes a visceral reaction in me and my heart starts pounding so hard I worry it’s actually dangerous. But it is nothing compared to the sensation that races through my whole body when Thea whispers in my ear, “Can I fuck you first?”

“I-”

“I want to please you right now more than myself. It would make me happy,” she says. “I’ve always wanted to, but it seemed like we never had the right opportunity. I was furious with myself after I left that I never found the right moment. I can’t believe I left you without making love to you at least once first.”

“You can do whatever you want to me,” I answer breathlessly.

Dorothea smiles at me and it isn’t the teasing smile I used to know. There is still the same liveliness to it but now it is so much more genuine. I can see so much affection in it that makes me a stunned, amazed mess all over again.

Slipping out of the water, Thea walks over to the stack of towels and brings one back. She lays it down on the edge of the stone tub, then pats it and says, “Come here.”

I obey, nervousness and arousal making my head dizzy. I’m normally pretty cool and relaxed during sex, but then again, I’ve never been with someone I cared about this much and certainly never someone so distractingly, captivatingly beautiful as Thea.

As I sit down on the edge of the tub, she kneels down on the bench in the water and tugs my hips closer, bowing her head to kiss my thighs and moaning softly. 

Oh fuck that sound. That sound is my undoing. 

She leans back up and puts her hand behind my head to pull me down for a kiss. I respond hungrily, too caught up in the moment to care about holding back or playing it cool. As her hands move across my stomach and hips and legs, exploring every inch of me and leaving electric currents of arousal across my skin, she kisses her way across my jaw and neck and throat to my collarbones.

I am not normally one to make a lot of noise during sex, but the moment her mouth comes to my tits and her tongue is playing with one of my nipples, I can’t help but whimper with the aching desire for _more_ that every flick and swirl of her tongue is provoking in me. 

After I realize that somewhere along the line I closed my eyes, I open them and glance down to see her watching me. She stops for a second to smile up at me and I run my fingers through her hair, murmuring, “I love you, Thea.”

“You’re going to love me even more when I’m done with you,” she says with a hint of her old playful smirk.

She tilts her head to lavish attention on my other breast and continues to gaze up at me as she slowly runs her tongue across my nipple, teasing it every so often with a flick. I get lost in her eyes until the heat throbbing in my body returns my attention to the moment and I reach down to move her hand that is squeezing my thigh over between my legs. She takes my nipple in her mouth and sucks, hard enough to make me cry out in pleasure.

“Please, Thea… Thea, I’m- _fuck_! ” I gasp as she slips two fingers inside me and brushes her thumb across my clitoris at the same time.

“Oh fuck,” I whisper again as she moves to kiss and suck on my other tit until my body is begging her to finger me harder and let me come.

But she stops and pulls her fingers out, drawing another whimper from me that I would be embarrassed by if I weren’t so utterly far gone to care anymore.

Spreading my legs a little further apart, she ducks her head down and kisses my thighs. The anticipation is almost too much to take and I clamp my hand over my mouth before I can say out loud the pleading words I’m thinking right now.

Then her tongue is gently swirling around my clit and my legs are slung up over her shoulders and all I can focus on is the incredible, euphoric feeling of her mouth. As the sensation builds, she moves with more passion, burying her face between my legs eagerly and kissing and sucking until I see stars.

A long, panting, drawn-out moan escapes my lips and I tangle my fingers in her hair and clutch it tightly. “Oh, I’m so- I’m so close. Thea…” I gasp.

She slips her fingers back inside me and fucks me harder, all the while keeping her lips and tongue on my clit. My legs stiffen and my eyes roll back as the orgasm sweeps over me, but it doesn’t rush by. It goes on far longer than I am used to, sending waves of pleasure through my whole body until it’s almost too much to bear. Only then do I finally come down from it and open my eyes.

Looking down at Thea, I see her smiling at me, her face flushed and eyes bright with satisfaction. She wipes her mouth on the back of her hand and licks her lips.

“Come here,” I say and put my hands on her shoulders, tugging her up to join me. “Lie on your back.”

Dorothea laughs, a clear, light sound of joy I have missed so much it makes my heart ache to hear it again.

“Give yourself a moment to enjoy the feeling,” she says.

“I’m busy. I have important things to do,” I reply, gently pushing her down onto the towel.

“No. Come here,” she says, reaching out to gather me in her arms. As I lie down beside her, she murmurs, “Let me hold you for a few minutes.”

Tangled up in each other, we snuggle in peaceful silence for a bit then I tell her, “I’ve missed everything about you, but especially your singing. I made Yuri-bird learn some of your songs but he couldn’t do them justice. ”

She laughs again and it makes me smile. Any time I draw that beautiful sound from her I feel like I’ve served my true purpose in this world.

“Yuri has a much better voice than me. Don’t be silly.”

“I’m not being silly. I’m just trying to say that I thought about you all the time while you were gone. I gave up hope that you were alive, but I never stopped feeling the way I do about you, I never looked back on what we had and regretted it even though it was so painful to lose you,” I say. “I tried to remind myself of you a lot. I’d sneak up into the greenhouse to plant your favorite flowers and I’d remind myself of the words to the songs you’d sing so I wouldn’t forget them.”

She looks into my eyes with an emotion in her expression I can’t place.

“What’s wrong?” I ask, immediately feeling awkward about my sappy confession.

“Nothing, I…” She brushes her fingertips across my cheek and kisses me tenderly. "I've come to be so suspicious of every nice thing people say to me. I forgot how wonderful it is to be around someone I know won't bullshit me. When you say things like that I can believe you."

"I'm glad you believe me."

“It means more than I can say that you would try so hard to remember me even after you thought I was dead,” she says. “And you know, I always kept an eye out for pretty stones along the road that you would like. And I’d sit out under the stars at night before I fell asleep and trace all the constellations. I wanted to come back immediately after Enbarr, Hapi. I really did. I’m sorry you had to live thinking I was gone. I would have returned to you sooner if I could.”

“I know,” I whisper, kissing her cheek. “No more apologizing.”

She smiles sadly and her eyes drift away from mine.

“Thea, listen to me,” I say. "Next time if you have to leave, I’m coming with you.”

“It’s too dangerous out there for you to-”

“Don’t talk me out of it. I’m sorry, but you’re stuck with me. You’re going to have to put up with my depressing jokes and the threat of beasts showing up at any moment if I slip up and sigh. And you’re going to have to get used to losing sleep a lot because I intend to make you come every single night until you know beyond a doubt how loved you are. Okay?”

“I’m not going anywhere anytime soon,” she says.

“I hope not. But when you do someday…”

“I want you to be by my side,” she finishes.

“Then that’s where I’ll be. Always.”


End file.
